


in the middle of silvergrove

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Festival, Fluff, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, ruthari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 1: DancingDancing was special.New, special, intimate, and harder than it looked.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Kudos: 42





	in the middle of silvergrove

Dancing was special.

New, special, intimate, and harder than it looked.

But they tried, especially Runaan.

His arms gently holding Ethari’s waist, while Ethari’s arms were wrapped around his neck, his feet taking careful steps to the cheerful music, trying to not accidentally step on his husband as they kept on moving. The way their bodies seemed to move in sync, step by step, and forgetting about anything else.

It was not often they got too, but tonight was the yearly moon festival of Silvergrove, celebrating the first full moon of the summer. Every elf in the village were dressed up, had painted their bodies, decorating them alongside their markings, wore jewelry on both the fingers, neck and horns, and braided their hair.

It was a night filled with joy, no duties, nothing, just fun.

In a few days, Runaan would be sent out on another assassination mission, so both him and Ethari was going to make sure to spend today’s festival to the fullest, creating many new memories that they could think about when they were entire countries apart.

Runaan took a few steps back, Ethari following closely, not letting go. It was just the two of them, in their world, the countless of other elves there were not on their mind, like if they were ghosts. He listened to the music, and decided to try something new. He took another step back, took Ethari’s hand in his, and, as he was about to spin him around, he tripped, falling backwards and taking Ethari with him, onto the grass.

It hurt for a second, and there was a loud thump.

Surely, everyone must be staring at them, but Runaan didn’t care. All he could see was Ethari, and as another second passed, his laughter filled the air, followed by his own. And then, he leaned closer, and their lips met, as they laid on the ground, in the middle of the village.


End file.
